


Last Night

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: M/M, Sky Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know how much L'Cie are worth in these parts?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ffxiii_kink and can be found there as well.

The Sky Pirate's quick- he'll give him that. He's got Snow pinned and restrained in less than a minute, sitting heavy atop Snow's freshly healed ribs. He's panting a bit, short quick bursts of air against Snow's skin- but that's the only sign that he's even the slightest bit affected by their struggle. The Pirate's got Snow's arms pinned behind him, ropes biting into the flesh of his wrists and he's got this smug look on his face that kind of makes Snow want to deck him in the face.  
  
He doesn't get it. He's bigger and stronger than the skinny little fucker, and the Pirate had just dodged all his punches, danced out of the way of the Blizzaga he'd fired at him. And somehow, it had all ended up with him on his back with a grinning Sky Pirate sitting atop him.  
  
He snarls and tries to twist against his bonds, unsurprised when they just bite further into his wrists. And to his complete and total humiliation, the Pirate just scoots his weight back until he's grinding his ass against Snow's slowly awakening cock. In the same fluid movement he rocks forward, drags his own cock against Snow's stomach. He groans once, and then he's back to the smirking and the grinning. He chuckles and leans forward, presses their cocks together.  
  
Soft lips brush against Snow's ear, hot breath ghosting over the skin there. "Do you know how much L'Cie are worth in these parts?" He licks the edge of Snow's ear, lets out a little moan that sends shivers down his spine. He chuckles.  
  
"The answer is a lot."  
  
The Pirate moans, bites down on Snow's shoulder- grinds forward again. His grin is smarmy and sleazy and this should disgust Snow, and on some level, it really does, but on another more unconscious, primal level being tied up like this- being restrained by another man does glorious things to the pit of his stomach.  
  
"So, last night as a free man. Whaddya say you trust me a little darlin', and we'll have some fun?"  
  
The Pirate grins a little, pushes a hand down Snow's pants and gives his cock a little tug. He moans. Fuck, he can always try to escape tomorrow.


End file.
